Virgin Minds
by Neonette
Summary: ObiWan and Anakin visit a remote planet to observe and record. They discover that what was once considered a peaceful planet is really a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan glanced down at the navigational screen. He and Anakin had been traveling for weeks now. It was their second assignment as Master and Padawan and they'd been sent to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Actually, Obi-Wan wasn't even sure if it was still part of their galaxy. That was how far they had been sent.

It was a small planet that was completely isolated from the Galactic Republic. It didn't even have a representative in the senate. Perhaps that was because it wasn't really its own society. The planet had been formed a few thousand years before as a social experiment. It was a carbon-based planet inhabited solely by humans. The idea was to create a utopian society without the toils and troubles that had plagued the galaxy at the time. Since its creation, the Jedi only checked up on it every so many years. It had to be the Jedi; sending any other party meant risking the fragile beliefs of the society.

It was thought that if one could send a species back to the time before it interacted with other races, that it could become more evolved and reasoned. As individuals, we say it is better to know ourselves before engaging in relationships with others. So why not try the theory on an entire race? So only human Jedi were allowed to observe the tiny planet that was so far removed from the rest of civilization. Previous reports had recorded that the planet was doing well. Sure there had been wars here and there, over petty matters, but the humans were sustaining themselves. They were fairing far better than most of the planets in the Galactic Republic.

Obi-Wan got up and walked to the back of the ship. Anakin was probably asleep. For a ten year old boy who had just achieved his dream of becoming a Jedi, he slept an awful lot.

"Maybe he's got the right idea," thought Obi-Wan. He knew the mission would be boring. Nothing but observation was what it entailed. Before heading down, they would have to do several hours of observation and study to ensure that they would blend in with the society. Then they would spend even longer simply watching the mundane and meaningless broadcasts of the planet. They were so self-centered.

Only one Jedi at the temple could recall the reports of the last visit. He'd been a technician on the ship while the human Jedi had conducted their study. The people of the planet had only recently developed the technology that enabled them to broadcast sound through electrical waves. The Jedi had calculated that it wouldn't be too long before they learned how to send pictures along with the sound. Obviously, the planet had begun using the technology for warfare and other official business. But with the long lulls of peace that settled over the planet, they quickly utilized the invention for entertainment purposes. When the Jedi left last, that had become the main purpose of the radio. Day in and day out the planet hovered around their crude little boxes to listen to made-up stories, pointless music, and irreverent gossip. Those at the temple often spoke of the planet as one of children. Perhaps that's what they were.

Obi-Wan turned and headed back to the front of the ship. Their ship was very small, to prevent detection. He tousled his now ear length hair and looked out the front window. He could barely see the planet. It was a tiny blue dot in the distance. Recently, they had passed one of the giant gas planets and he knew that it would only be a day or so before they reached their destination. The worst part was that they weren't even close to being in range of the planet's signal. They couldn't even start preparing until they were practically on top of the thing! Such primitive weak signals.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin yawned as he walked to the front.

"Yes, Padawan," Obi-Wan replied, attempting to establish rank.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost; about a day or so," Obi-Wan said calmly. He couldn't count how many times the child had asked him that question in the year that they'd been together. Well, he could, but fifteen times in one year was far too many as far as he was concerned.

"What's this planet like? Do you think it's changed much since the last time Jedi were there?" Anakin asked as he plopped down in front of the navigational screen.

"It's not like home, that's for sure," Obi-Wan answered as he sat next to his apprentice, "I've heard it's still very primitive. They don't even have speeders. They drive vehicles that are powered by land-based fuels. And they can't travel beyond their own moon. They're very delicate. Luckily, they're also very vain and more concerned with their personal well being than anything outside of their own world. I suppose you could call the experiment a success."

"But doesn't vanity result in self-destruction?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan thought about this for a while; it was true of the individual, but no one had ever studied the effects of vanity on an entire society before.

"Only time will tell if that is true for these people, young apprentice."


	2. Chapter 2

Mariah was quickly leaving work on a gloomy Thursday afternoon. The sky was dark and it was windy, but it was also uncomfortably warm. This autumn was unlike any she had ever encountered before, and it was doing wonders for emotions in the office building. People had been crabby and snappy all day and were especially irritable during her presentation.

Mariah worked for a medium sized advertising agency. Today she had to present her thoughts on an ad for a website. It wasn't a special website; just another search engine trying to become the next "Google" or "Yahoo". The simplicity of the thing was what made it an impossible job. It was the complex and unique stuff that was easy to advertise. Her prized job as of late had been for a hybrid car. She'd designed a series of the cars so that they all looked like they had been made of each earthly element. It was an instant hit, and she loved design she'd done.

Mariah sighed as she got into her car (one of the hybrids she'd made the ad for). How she missed having a creative project to work on. Her pitch for the website hadn't been a hit and she'd decided to work on it some more and submit the changes the following day. After that, she had a shoe company to design for. Mariah loved shoes as much as the next girl, but this company was exceedingly conceited. They had actually TOLD her what they wanted the ad to look like! Why go to an ad agency if all you want is a half naked girl in shoes surrounded by diamonds?

"What is the world coming to...?" she murmured to herself as she pulled out of the underground parking structure. She turned onto the street and took in her new surroundings. The city was emotionally cold. All around her were tall buildings and more cars. People were bustling on the sidewalks, but she could hardly think of them as real people. They were void of thought and emotion when they were on the go. She stopped at a light and stared at a tightly laced woman who was on the phone, smoking, and trying to hold her small dog on its leash all at once.

"Talk about sad," she thought to herself as the woman crossed the street with the tiny yapping thing at her heels, "The woman is so absorbed in the moment that she can even think about her dog that's two feet in front of her. There she goes tossing her cigarette on the ground. How can she not wonder where this will all be in a hundred years? What if none of this is here in a hundred years?"

Mariah stared forward again and begin to think about a TV show she had seen a few weeks ago. There had been some scientist, or psuedoscientist (you never can tell these days), talking about how humanity had spent the last of the earth's resources. He had told his interviewer that civilization had less than a hundred years left on the planet before we died off as a result of insufficient resources. She remembered the picture of the ozone layer that the man had drawn and how it looked like a spider's web. Now she vision a giant web like curtain surrounding the earth as she drove onto the freeway. The silly image made her smile, but the reality saddened her. How could society have been so careless as to destroy the one thing protecting them from the scorching rays of the sun? We already get burns and cancer from the sun as it is!

Her mood had gone down as she thought about her home. She'd always dreamed of having a family, but it now seemed cruel to bring a child into a world that wouldn't last the length of its life. She thought about the space program; too little, too late. The technology wasn't even close to being powerful enough to launch a real search for other life or another suitable planet. As far as scientists knew, the closest planet that might POSSIBLY support human life was in the next galaxy. It had taken weeks for the Mars Rover to get to Mars, and that was just the next closest planet. It could possibly take centuries to get to that other galaxy. Space stations weren't even an option anymore, it would take too long to build one that would hold about a quarter of the United States.

"We need salvation…"she breathed as she came to her exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan and Anakin lounged in the sleeping chamber of their ship. They had finally reached that damned little planet and were in range of their broadcasting. It was a good thing that the ship had a cloaking device and even better that the planet's early technology could not detect them. They were practically sitting on top of the planet for goodness' sake! The only real challenge would be to stay out of sight from the planet's space station. It was a little bit of a joke really.

"Master, is that trash orbiting over there?" Anakin asked as they passed over it.

Obi-Wan couldn't answer immediately because he wasn't sure what it was. He went to their instruments and scanned the junky object.

"It's a space station," he finally responded with a bit of surprise. Anakin let out a belated laugh, as if he had just understood a joke.

"You're kidding right? I could build a better space station than that!" Anakin suddenly blurted as he stared out at the space station.

"Now, Anakin," Obi-Wan started sternly, "You have to remember that these people are millennia behind us in technological advancement. That's the best they can do right now. They aren't like the early people of Coruscant. They aren't being given alien intervention to help them progress."

"But aren't we alien intervention?" Anakin asked as he calmed down.

"Well, not really," Obi-Wan replied. He was really getting annoyed with the way that Anakin had a knack for contradicting him. "We're just here to observe. We aren't giving them anything that they should be creating on their own. That's the whole point of this study; to see exactly what humans can do on their own without the help of other races."

Anakin nodded and peered down at the planet. It didn't look any different than the ones at home. Actually, it looked a lot like Alderaan. Anakin had liked that planet very much when he and Obi-Wan had been assigned a mission there. Anakin imagined what life was like on this isolated planet. He envisioned lots of plants with children playing in trees and bushes. He saw calm beaches with families playing with hover-craft toys.

"When do we get to observe what's going on down there?" Anakin asked after his reverie broke.

Obi-Wan thought for a little bit. They were close enough to pick up the broadcasts, but he was a little turned off by thoughts of what he would see. In the past, the broadcasts had been colorless and boring fantasies dreamed up by the humans. He'd heard that a Jedi could spend hours observing and listening before gaining any useful information. If they started now, they might pick up something good before they passed out from boredom.

"I suppose we could start now," he responded, shielding the distaste his mind held. Anakin picked up on it anyway and looked at him with a studious expression.

Anakin liked Obi-Wan. In fact, he liked him quite a bit. However, he and his master had often disagreed about timing. Obi-Wan liked to take things slowly and draw them out. Anakin was more impulsive, far more than Obi-Wan had ever been. He knew that Obi-Wan didn't want to start, but Anakin was itching to get a glimpse of this primitive civilization.

"So let's do it," he finally stated. He decided that he didn't care what Obi-Wan wanted, "Turn it on and let's see what these people are up to!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

So here's chapter four of my newest story. I'm not sure about where it's going or if I'm happy with its possible destinations. Reviews are greatly appreciated. As usual, updating is slow due to the usual reasons, but it won't be as bad as with Bittersweet. I just graduated from CSULB and anticipate securing a job within the next few months. I don't think this will have too hard an impact on my writing, but get on my case if you think it does. Hope you enjoy reading into Mariah's life a bit more before the two story lines merge together (which they eventually will).

Mariah lounged in the living room of her modest apartment. It was clean and modern. She wasn't hurting for money, but she still couldn't afford that trip to Europe she'd been dreaming of. Mariah had never traveled out of the country and she longed to see what else what out there. She thought it very cruel and ironic that an adventurous spirit like hers would be confined to the same country for so long by financial obligations.

She'd wanted to go to Europe since she was sixteen. It seemed far more romantic and relaxing over there. At home, she had to deal with school, work, and smog. The French countryside taunted her with its picturesque landscape on the postcard her friend had sent her. She resolved that when she got into college she would join an exchange program. That was a laugh. Not only did she not have the money, but none of her required courses were available overseas. Then her dream trip got pushed back to after college. By that time she had to payback her student loans and scrape by on ramen noodles and microwave popcorn. At least now she had a savings account designated specifically for her get away. That is, if her morals didn't get in the way.

As much as Mariah wanted to go to Europe, the cost of jet fuel and the adverse effects fossil fuels were having on the environment made her think twice about flying to another part of the world. If she was going to go, she had to fly though. There was no way she could get enough time off of work to take another form of transportation. For a brief moment she thought about simply moving to Europe.

'Ha,' she laughed to herself, 'I'd drown in the language, not to mention the debt.'

Mariah walked into her kitchen as she glumly thought about how she would never get to Europe. She glanced at the refrigerator. A crayon drawing was lopsidedly hung there by a couple of magnets. It was a picture of her and her ten-year old niece, Janie. Mariah sighed as she stared at yet another reason why she couldn't leave the country for good.

Janie was the daughter of Mariah's younger brother. He'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant when he was in high school. The girl didn't get along well with her fractured family and had moved in with Mariah's family. A few years later the poor girl was killed in a drunk driving accident. Now Janie lived with Mariah's mother while her brother struggled through community college. Janie was more like her daughter than her brother's in many ways.

One of the rooms in Mariah's three-bedroom apartment was dedicated to Janie. The closet had her clothes in it, there was a pink canopy bed, and several of the young girl's favorite toys and books. The room had raised a few eyebrows on nights when she had company, but the absence of a child usually settled her male company.

It was Janie's birth that had first awakened Mariah to the plight of the Earth. Before, Mariah had always brushed off the dying planet because she would be dead before it was. Now, she worried about what kind of world Janie would live in. Would Janie have to deal with $8 or $10 a gallon when filling up her car as a young woman? Would the summers last longer? Would Janie ever know how to live without fearing the day that all resources were gone? These thoughts constantly plagued Mariah as she desperately tried to make a change in the world before the fate of human kind was too late.

Mariah believed that one or two people could truly make a difference in whether or not Earth would survive the next one hundred years.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared bleary eyed at the projection of what the planet below called their source of information and entertainment. They'd sat through hours and hours of trivial fictitious situations and gossip of certain persons who seemed to have no political power or standing. Indeed, this planet seemed far less interested in the governments of their countries and sovereignties than they did about actors and performers.

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Anakin asked as he rolled his sleepy eyes towards his master.

"Not a thing, Anakin. Not a thing," the young man responded.

Indeed, they had not really learned anything about how this planet's society now functioned other than that nobody seemed to care about anything that really mattered. It was true that some performers of the Inner Rim enjoyed celebrity status and certain perks within society, but none like the performers on the planet Earth did. As Obi-Wan and Anakin watched, they saw how these performers earned gross amounts of income for minimal work, how politics didn't just take second place but often took third or fourth. In fact, the only worldly issues that were given any notice were the ones that were supported and spoken about by the celebrities.

"Why do people care more about what an actor says about government problems than what their political leaders say?" Anakin asked. "It doesn't make sense. These people have no credentials or expertise on these topics, but their opinions are more widely publicized than those who know the most about the problem!"

"Obviously," Obi-Wan began as he looked back at the image of blaring colors and advertisement, "Something has gone very wrong with the values system on this planet. At one time, the people of Earth were concerned with world peace and merely getting by without being overcome by war, famine, and disease. Now, it seems that they've wrapped themselves in a blanket of trivialities to hide from these problems."

"Well, that's stupid! Ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away! Problems have to be solved or else they get worse!" Anakin exclaimed. His passion was showing through again and Obi-Wan favored him a look that reminded him.

"So if they had problems before," Anakin began after he had refocused, "and they've turned their attention to trivial matters, then what's the status of their problems?"

"It doesn't look good," Obi-Wan replied, "Apparently, the number of incurable diseases has gone down, but the impact of those diseases is far worse and they are unpredictable when it comes to treatment and containment. The environment of the planet has also rapidly deteriorated."

Obi-Wan got up and accessed a database archive on the environmental status of the planet. For centuries the planet itself had been in good health with a variety of abundant resources. He wanted to compare their current reading with those of the last research mission.

Anakin stood by his master and peered at the information. He was shocked at what the information revealed. He had never seen a planet so rapidly deteriorate and began to feel sadness and shock.

"It's dying, Obi-Wan," he said quietly, "The planet is dying."

"It's not just dying, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied grimly, "They're killing it. The atmosphere is incredibly unstable. The natural resources are all but gone. The soil and water composition is polluted beyond repair by the chemicals that these people release from their various buildings, transportation, and personal machines. There won't be anything left soon."

Obi-Wan sat down. He'd thought that this would be a boring mission. It was only supposed to be observation and research.

"We have to help them, Master," Anakin said firmly. He usually only called Obi-Wan "master" when he was in trouble or when he wanted something from him. This time was different though. Anakin used the term to show Obi-Wan that he was thinking the same thing that he was. They had to save these people from themselves before it was too late.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I'm hoping to get the story moving along a bit faster than it's currently going. Please don't bash me about the political comments made. I am entitled to my opinion and this is only a fictional story. I'm not trying to put down anyone's lifestyle or beliefs.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hopefully, this will be one of the last chapters where there are two separate story lines

Author's Note: Hopefully, this will be one of the last chapters where there are two separate story lines. I'm still debating how I want the whole climax of this story to go down, so updates may be sparse (more so than currently). If you would like to view additional thoughts and information on this stories and others of mine, visit my website at neonette. and leave me a comment on what you think would suit this story best. Thanks, and happy reading!

It was a cool Saturday morning, and Mariah was pulling into the driveway of her mother's house. Her recent depression over the environment and never going to Europe had faded with the dawning of the weekend. Not only did Mariah enjoy the weekends because she didn't have to go to work, but because it meant she got to have her niece Janie.

Mariah's brother worked on the weekends at some construction job, and he wasn't around to take care of Janie. Mariah's mother would be more than happy to care for her grand daughter, but Mariah wanted to spend the time with Janie and felt that her mother deserved a break every now and then.

It was going to be a fabulous weekend. First, Mariah and Janie were heading up to the Griffith Park Observatory to see the planetarium show. Recently, Janie had become quite interested in space and the stars. The weekend prior, Janie and Mariah had checked out several books from the library on the solar system and had made a mobile out of foam, paint, and other knick-knacks. After the observatory, the two would catch lunch and head home to watch some movies. Mariah's mother didn't approve of movies and television on the week days, so Mariah always stocked up an assortment of Janie's TV shows on her DVR and pulled a few movies that she thought her niece would enjoy. This weekend, Mariah had pulled out her copies of "E.T.," "2001 a Space Odyssey," and "War of the Worlds." Mariah knew her mother would probably not approve of the movies; she'd assume that they were all too scary for her young grand daughter and far too complex for her to understand.

In many ways, Mariah's mother really did not know Janie. She knew how to take care of her and how to put her through school, but she never took the time to get to know the hidden nooks and crannies. Perhaps she was afraid of what she would find there. Mariah knew these parts though, and she knew that her brother had created some, and others were remnants of Janie's estranged mother. It was these bits and pieces of Janie that Mariah treasured. They were also what told her that Janie wouldn't be afraid of the movies and would most certainly comprehend their meanings.

Mariah had walked to her mother's front door by now and she rang the bell. She could hardly wait for the day to get started and go running around the city with her young niece.

The front door flew open and Janie stood there beaming at her Aunt Mariah. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a green shirt with pictures of planets and spaceships on it with a pair of blue jeans. She was clearly excited about their trip to the observatory.

"Are we going to see aliens in space!" the young girl blurted out.

Mariah looked at her quizzically. She hadn't known Janie to be interested in aliens before and wondered why she thought they would see them at the planetarium.

"I don't know, Janie," she replied, "Why do you want to see aliens?"

"Because," she began excitedly, "Dad and I were watching this show on TV, and, and, it said that there was all sorts of evidence to prove that aliens are watching us, and they visit Earth and do all kinds of experiments on people in their cool space ships! And if the aliens are in space then we should be able to see their space ships through the telescope at the observatory because I saw this other show that said that space telescopes can see SUPER far and if the aliens visit us so often then they must be close and, and…"

"Wow, somebody was busy watching TV this week," Mariah interrupted her. It was unusual for Janie to have watched so much television during the week. "Did you have any time for homework?"

"Yeah, it was easy," Janie replied coolly, "We're learning about photosynthesis in science."

"You must be a real science whiz if Grandma let you watch TV during the week," Mariah commented as they walked to her car.

"Grandma wasn't here," Janie said as she climbed into the backseat, "She went to visit Great Grandma in Florida."

"What?" Mariah exclaimed as she stared at her niece, "Grandma left town and didn't tell me about it? Your Dad didn't call me or say anything either?"

"Grandma said it was an emergency and that she'll be back tomorrow. It's only a week and Dad hasn't burnt the house down yet," Janie explained. She was so innocent and calm about the whole situation. Mariah couldn't believe that her mom would just up and leave without telling her about it. It's not like Janie's dad was going to win father of the year anytime soon, and she certainly lived close enough that Janie could have stayed with her and still gotten to school.

"Well," Mariah began as she regained her composure, "I'm just going to have to call Grandma when we get back from the observatory. Are you ready to look for some aliens?"

Janie beamed and Mariah smiled back at her. For the next few hours, Mariah wouldn't worry about her mom and why she'd taken off. For now, it was all about Janie and the observatory.


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan and Anakin waited patiently as they logged a connection to the Jedi Temple

Obi-Wan and Anakin waited patiently as they logged a connection to the Jedi Temple. They knew that something had to be done, and it had to be done fast. However, they still needed to clear their contact with the Temple to ensure that proper procedures were followed. Things could be disastrous if the situation was not handled with care. The last thing that this planet needed was mass hysteria; there simply wasn't enough room in the most populated parts of the planet. They also needed to call for several large transports to get everyone off the planet safely.

This situation was going to be a nightmare for government. It always was when a new population had to be relocated or when a new planet or civilization was discovered. All of these people were going to have to be registered and resocialized to assimilate into Republican society. It had to be done though. Considering that it was the republic who had essentially put these people into this situation, there was no way that they could just leave them to die.

A light flashed and the comm. unit made a sound to indicate that a connection had been made.

"Greetings Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. How can I direct your communication?" the computer asked them.

"Contact Master Windu," Obi-Wan commanded.

"Connecting," the computer replied.

"What if the council denies the action?" Anakin asked with genuine concern.

"It's not the council we need to worry about, Anakin. It's the senate. The senate doesn't always consider the greater good, but we need their approval to relocate these people into the republic." Obi-Wan was nervous, and didn't care whether or not it showed. He had seen many dire situations, but none were on a scale such as this. Much of the senate didn't even know about the existence of this planet and it could prove difficult to convince them of the importance of the situation.

"Master Kenobi." Mace Windu's voice and image appeared in the holoprojector before the duo.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied.

"How are you and your apprentice holding up on your mission? Bored?"

"Actually," Obi-Wan began, "We've come across a problem while observing the planet and it's inhabitants."

Master Windu's face showed his concern; he wasn't expecting this kind of a communication from such a simple mission.

"I'm listening," he said calmly.

"The planet is dying, "Obi-Wan began, "and the humans will not be able to inhabit it much longer. Their society has progressed to such a height that they are rapidly depleting the planet's natural resources. What's worse is that they're manufactured fuels and machines are breaking down the atmosphere and dramatically altering the planet's environment. It will only be a matter of time before the atmosphere is gone and the power of the central star will incinerate most, if not all, of the organic material on the planet's surface. "

Master Windu looked solemnly at Obi-Wan and took a deep breath. The news was disturbing, but he didn't seem surprised by it.

"This is the worst case scenario. The council has been discussing this possibility since the beginning of the experiment. A similar incident happed during the early years of Coruscant's civilization. The only thing that saved the planet was the technology brought by the Twi'Leks to maintain the atmosphere and develop renewable resources."

"This planet does not have the time to implement such new technologies. The transport time alone to get the materials here and established would already put the planet in a state of emergency," Obi-Wan replied firmly.

"It's that serious?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes. The experiment needs to end now. These people have to be brought back to the republic." Obi-Wan maintained his firm tone of voice. Deep in his soul though, he was heavily masking the fear he felt. This was his first major proposition to the Jedi as a Jedi Knight. Master Windu thought for a while and Obi-Wan secretly feared that the wise Jedi Master would think that he was overreacting.

"I'll call the council together tonight," Master Windu finally responded, "We'll get a task force together and arrange for the transports."

"What about the Senate?" Anakin piped in. Obi-Wan got a sinking feeling of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach. Now he knew how Qui-Gon had felt all those times he'd decided to implement his own plans on so many of their missions when he was a young padawan himself.

"The senate had to agree to an evacuation when the experiment was started. They will not be problem," Master Windu replied, "What you will need to do is prepare the people as best you can for the transition. This won't be easy, but if you work from the mid levels of society and up, it will be easier to convince the leaders that what is happening to them is real."

"Very well, Master Windu. Anakin and I will head down as soon as possible," Obi-Wan replied.

Master Windu nodded and then his image winked out of the holoprojetor. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin. The boy was absolutely glowing now with the excitement and anticipation of the adventure to come.

"Now, Anakin," Obi-Wan began.

"Oh, come on, Obi-Wan!" the boy exclaimed, "This is going to be great! We'll get to know these people and really see what their society is like and we'll get to save them! Aren't you at all curious about what they're like?"

"I'm sure they're the same as you and me," Obi-Wan explained as he got up to view another screen. "We need to tread carefully down there, Anakin. We need to stay inconspicuous and invisible or we may create panic. Remember, these people don't really know what space travel is and what goes on outside their solar system. This isn't going to be like our other missions."

"No," Anakin agreed, "This is going to be way better!"


End file.
